


Interrogation

by DetectiveSebCas



Series: Stefano's Bedroom [1]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Interrogation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveSebCas/pseuds/DetectiveSebCas
Summary: “Oh, god,” Stefano says, more to himself than to Sebastian.  He wants to put a hand over his face, to hide the growing blush, but that is, of course, impossible.  What Sebastian is suggesting is simultaneously the most shockingly embarrassing and insanely arousing idea he’s ever heard, and he has no idea whether Sebastian is making a pass at him, is completely out of ideas that are not ridiculous, or genuinely believes that this plan will work.[Sebastian discovers Stefano in a compromising position.  He then discovers Stefano's "special" bedroom drawer and an unusual, but surprisingly effective, method of interrogating Stefano on Lily's whereabouts.]





	Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VulpesKorsak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpesKorsak/gifts).



> Thank you as always for your support and encouragement, and Happy New Year!

Stefano sits back in the velvet-upholstered armchair and re-evaluates his life choices. It strikes him as a good use of his time, considering the fact that his arms and legs are bound to the arms and legs of the chair respectively, so his options for entertainment are quite limited.  
  
When Theodore appeared to claim Lily, Stefano hadn’t actually intended to relinquish her. In fact, he had planned on disappearing into his gallery, cultivating Lily’s power for a while, and then emerging as the undisputed master of time and space, free to create his exceptional works of art indefinitely. Unfortunately, Stefano had underestimated Theodore’s power, which, as it turns out was basically unlimited. Stefano had been able to retreat into his gallery, into his bedroom to be exact, before Theodore caught up to him. Then with an anticlimactic wave of his hand, Theodore had whisked Lily off into the void, banished Obscura and the Guardian, and stripped all of Stefano’s powers away.

Stefano doesn’t find any of those events particularly surprising, except perhaps how quickly and decisively he was bested. He was playing a dangerous game with Theodore. He knew that when he agreed to locate Lily in the first place. He knew that any arrangement he reached with Theodore would only last for as long as Theodore found him useful. And he knew that his powers to manipulate Union were contingent upon his cooperation with Theodore. That said, he certainly did not expect to end up tied to a chair in his own bedroom.

He endeavors to move his arms and legs again, but it’s futile. He is tightly bound, with no room for shifting or maneuvering under the ropes. Stefano is not afraid, but boredom is beginning to wear on him, the minutes ticking by creating almost a physical pressure on his mind, until he is jarred out of his musings by a commotion out in the hallway behind his closed bedroom door. He can’t imagine what that could be, and he wonders what exactly Theodore has planned for him.

Frankly, tying him to a chair with no obvious way to ensure his untimely demise seems somehow beneath Theodore, a deceptively simple and uninspired way to deal with one’s enemy. From this, Stefano deduces either that Theodore is becoming inexcusably lazy or that something truly nightmarish is about to come through that door. As if on cue, the door starts to shake violently, and he can hear the moaning and wailing of something on the other side.

From the sound of it, there is nothing more than a pack of those rotting, babbling zombies outside- Lost, Theodore had called them. It’s disappointing really. They’ll certainly kill him, but it will be a messy, artless business, and he had really hoped for a grander exit, to leave behind something that he could be proud of. Also, death by evisceration is beginning to sound very unpalatable, and Stefano can feel a cold sweat sliding down the small of his back.

He wonders how long it will take them to gain entry, if perhaps they’ll lose interest in him and wander off to do something else, but it seems unlikely. They clearly have the scent of his flesh now, and they aren’t going to give it up easily. It sounds like they’re gnawing on the door itself. He flinches as he imagines the beautiful finish succumbing to their filthy teeth.

Stefano has only a few more moments to morosely contemplate his inevitable death, before the door flies open, and the Lost swarm in, running in all directions like so many rabid dogs. Stefano knows it’s a hopeless effort, but decides that if he holds perfectly still, maybe it will take them longer to identify him as a viable food source. He freezes. Five long seconds pass, and there’s a crash out in the hall.

“Fuck!” someone yells, and the Lost all turn and start blundering toward the door again, eyes glowing red. They really are impressively stupid, but Stefano is more interested in whoever is out there, and whether their intervention is the sort of thing that might prevent him from being splattered all over the furniture.

There’s a gunshot, then another gunshot, then another “Fuck!” and the girl’s father, Sebastian, dashes into view. He quickly dives behind the cover of the doorway, crouched and lying in wait like a panther, until one of the Lost staggers up to the door. Sebastian swiftly stands and plunges his survival knife into its face, jerking it from side to side for good measure. It’s a raw, visceral act that Stefano can appreciate, and the fact that Sebastian’s taking out another one of those revolting corpses doesn’t hurt either. Sebastian yanks the knife free, then drops back into his crouch.

Unfortunately when Sebastian attempts to repeat the maneuver on the next Lost through the doorway, the knife gets stuck, lodged deep in its putrid skull. Sebastian springs backward, because the Lost is still up and rushing toward him. Sebastian dodges, then scans the room, apparently looking for a weapon. He does a double-take when he sees Stefano, bound as he is, then catches sight of Stefano’s dresser and sprints over to it. Stefano realizes a split-second too late what’s about to happen.

“Not that drawer!” he shouts. This causes the Lost to look away from Sebastian, knife still protruding grotesquely from its skull, and begin shambling toward Stefano. The shout does not, however, keep Sebastian from opening the drawer, and when Stefano glances back at Sebastian, he observes with some dismay that Sebastian has indeed armed himself with a dildo nearly the size of his forearm.

It’s actually not the worst choice for a weapon, as Sebastian demonstrates when he swings it viciously into the Lost’s head. It’s solid and not particularly light, and it knocks the Lost off balance and sends it tumbling to the floor, where Sebastian deals it two more violent blows to the face, before its skull, already weakened by the knife, cracks, and Sebastian flattens its head with the heel of his boot.

Stefano isn’t sure whether it’s the way Sebastian is flushed and panting from exertion, the dramatic display of violent strength, or the fact that Sebastian is still holding a giant phallus, but Stefano is seeing him in a whole new light. True, he had admired Sebastian’s physique earlier when they met at City Hall, but this is decidedly different. That said, Stefano is still vexed that Sebastian has infiltrated his “special” drawer, and only somewhat placated by the fact that Sebastian has also saved his life.

Sebastian finishes catching his breath and turns his attention to Stefano. “What the fuck is this?” he yells, waving the dildo in Stefano’s general direction.

Stefano decides to keep his cool, because he does need Sebastian to release him from his predicament. However, that doesn’t mean that he has to answer insultingly stupid questions.

“Surely even you can figure that out,” Stefano replies, cocking his head meaningfully since that’s the only part of his body that isn’t fully restrained.

“I mean what… where… is this your bedroom?” Sebastian manages to ask, his eyes moving around the room, before settling on the dildo again. He frowns and drops it to the floor.

Stefano sighs deeply, “Indeed, it is. Untie me, and I’ll take you on the grand tour.”

“Where is Lily?” Sebastian asks, fixing Stefano with a glare.

“I don’t know,” Stefano answers flatly, and it’s the truth. He has no earthly idea where Theodore has taken Lily.

“Where is Lily!” Sebastian roars, charging forward and slamming his hand into the back of the chair, just inches from Stefano’s head. Stefano flinches hard away from Sebastian’s blow, then all of his muscles contract in a completely useless attempt to catch himself as the chair tips over backwards. There’s a split second where his stomach drops and he feels utterly helpless as he watches the ceiling flash by. He closes his eye, bracing for an impact that never comes.

When he opens his eye, Sebastian is leaning over him, his hands on the arms of the chair, on Stefano’s arms in fact, as he sets him upright again. Stefano lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Sebastian leans in further, so that his face is inches from Stefano’s. His eyes burn with barely suppressed rage.

“Where…is…Lily?” he snarls, slowly and deliberately.

Stefano holds his gaze and matches his tone. “I…don’t…know.”

“God damn it, Stefano!” Sebastian yells, pushing himself off of the chair and walking a few steps away, hand raking through his hair as he appears to be considering his next move. He walks to the corpse of the Lost and retrieves his knife from the congealing puddle that was once its head. He wipes the knife clean on his pants, which Stefano notes are already crusted with gore, then tucks it away in its sheath.

The open door seems to catch Sebastian’s attention. He pushes it closed, then shoves Stefano’s dresser in front of it. This unfortunately brings his attention back to the still-open drawer where he found his weapon earlier.

“There is nothing in there that will help you,” Stefano tries, his voice unintentionally rising, because Sebastian really does not need to see what is in that drawer any more than he already has. No one ever sees what’s in that drawer except Stefano himself.

“Holy shit, Stefano,” Sebastian says, and Stefano can’t tell whether his voice holds more wonderment or disdain. “What the hell? Is all this stuff yours?”

“It would hardly be in my bedroom if it wasn’t,” Stefano remarks dryly. He can feel the blush creeping up on his cheeks, but he does his best to keep his voice even. Of course Sebastian, of all people, would be the one to look in his “special” drawer.

Sebastian seems to regain his focus, and he tries a slightly different, but still fundamentally unimaginative approach. “Who has Lily?”

“I cannot tell you that,” Stefano replies. He may be angry with Theodore, and in fact, he is, but that doesn’t mean that he wishes for Lily to fall back into Sebastian’s hands. Sebastian would undoubtedly take her away from Union, and then Stefano would lose all hope of being able to harness her power for his own creations.

Predictably, Sebastian is furious with his response, but this time Stefano is ready for him. When Sebastian unsheathes his knife and swings it in a wide arc toward Stefano’s face, Stefano doesn’t move a muscle. The knife stops abruptly a few inches from his good eye, and Sebastian holds it there for a moment.

Stefano is feeling more confident in his ability to read Sebastian now, and he doesn’t believe Sebastian will actually hurt him, at least, not in this situation. If he had the use of his arms and legs and weapons, Stefano is sure that he and Sebastian could have a very spirited duel, but Sebastian seems disinclined to harm him when he is tied down and unable to defend himself. This is one of the perks of being a bit nefarious, Stefano thinks. Less dangerous to fall into the hands of the enemy when the enemy has some sort of moral compass.

Stefano himself has no moral compass to speak of, so he decides to see if he can wind Sebastian up a bit.

“Go ahead,” Stefano says coldly. “Cut me. Make me your art. I cannot stop you.”

Sebastian’s muscles clench, his shoulders heave, and for a moment, Stefano wonders if perhaps Sebastian really is going to stab him, but Sebastian seems to master his emotions, pulling the knife back from Stefano’s face.

“No,” Sebastian growls. “You’ll never be art.” This strikes Stefano as unnecessarily harsh, but at least Sebastian has taken the knife out of his face.

Sebastian begins to pace the room. His strides are long and purposeful, but agitated. It reminds Stefano of a tiger in a cage, and it is beyond irritating to watch.

“If you are not going to torture me for information, could you perhaps untie me?” Stefano asks. He intends to strike a tone of polite indifference, but when he says it aloud it sounds more like sarcasm, which is still fine with Stefano.

“Who says I’m not going to torture you for information?” Sebastian snaps back, making a hard about-turn at the far end of the room and continuing his pacing.

“You did,” Stefano answers. “You clearly don’t have it in you.” He actually isn’t baiting Sebastian this time, just making an observation, but Sebastian seems to feel otherwise.

“Not all of us are fucking psychopaths like you!” Sebastian shouts, coming to an abrupt halt and turning to face Stefano. “I bet you don’t even respond properly to torture. I could probably cut you for hours and you’d just laugh and spew your art school bullshit!” Sebastian’s not far from the truth actually, but Stefano doesn’t think he needs to know that, so he waits quietly for Sebastian to continue.

“I’ll find a way to make you talk,” Sebastian mutters to himself as he takes up his pacing again. His eyes are darting wildly around the room, and Stefano guesses that he’s looking for a piece of art to destroy, because that worked for him once before. Stefano is relieved that he doesn’t currently have any of his art displayed in his bedroom, because the threat of its destruction would certainly provide him with more motivation to talk. Sebastian is unlikely to leave the room either, in case there are more Lost about, so it seems that Stefano’s artwork is safe for the time being.

Finally, on one of his passes across the room, Sebastian stops dead in his tracks. He’s starting at Stefano’s “special” drawer.

“No,” Stefano says decisively, even though a tiny thrill runs through him as he realizes what Sebastian must be thinking. “Do not even consider that. You’re out of your depth.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Sebastian says, a hard edge creeping into his voice as he seems to realize that this idea might actually yield a result. He strolls back over to the open drawer. “Most of these don’t look too hard to figure out. And I’m sure you could be persuaded to explain the other ones.”

“Oh, god,” Stefano says, more to himself than to Sebastian. He wants to put a hand over his face, to hide the growing blush, but that is, of course, impossible. What Sebastian is suggesting is simultaneously the most shockingly embarrassing and insanely arousing idea he’s ever heard, and he has no idea whether Sebastian is making a pass at him, is completely out of ideas that are not ridiculous, or genuinely believes that this plan will work.

All things considered, though, it’s really not a bad situation for Stefano. He is most definitely attracted to Sebastian, whatever Sebastian has in mind is surely far preferable to an actual torture session, and presumably, Stefano can stop it at any time by dropping Theodore’s name.

Stefano finds himself staring at Sebastian’s muscular back as he grabs the whole drawer, pulls it out of the dresser, and walks it over to the bed, where he sets it down. This places it within a few feet of Stefano, but slightly behind him and out of his line of sight.

Sebastian circles back around to stand in front of him. “Last chance,” he says. “Just tell me who has Lily, and I won’t have to...” He nods at the bed.

Stefano fixes him with a stare. “You can’t even say it,” he replies. “Why should I believe you’re going to do anything at all?”

Stefano isn’t entirely sure what his end game is, but he does know that he most certainly does not want Sebastian to leave without untying him, because none of the possible outcomes of that situation benefit him at all. And there’s the matter of the small, but insistent, tingling in his nether regions when Sebastian eyes his adult toy collection.

“Well then,” Sebastian says, “Let’s get started.” He draws his knife again, places it against Stefano’s throat, then slowly drags it downward, slicing cleanly through Stefano’s scarf and shirt and eventually his suit jacket as well.

Stefano is aching to point out how completely unnecessary this is, because Sebastian is, in fact, making his cut right next to a perfectly good line of buttons. The blade of the knife is just barely touching his skin, not enough to actually cut him, but the cool slide of metal on his bare chest is a bit sobering, and he holds his breath, afraid that if he expands his chest to breath, he’ll press himself right onto the blade. Besides, he’s more interested in seeing how Sebastian is going to handle his trousers.

Once his shirt and jacket are completely ruined, Sebastian tugs them open, letting the excess fabric drape over the arms of the chair. He looks at Stefano’s trousers, considering for a moment, before he holsters the knife and uses his hands to undo the button and zipper. Stefano breathes a sigh of relief.

“I’m not doing this for your comfort,” Sebastian informs him. “Just don’t want to damage something I’m going to need later.” Stefano tries hard not to think about Sebastian’s needs or his own cock, which is now covered only by the thin material of his briefs. He tries to shift, to bring his legs closer together even though his ankles are bound to the legs of the chair, but Sebastian grabs his knees and shoves them apart, then takes hold of his hips and jerks him forward to the very edge of the chair. This leaves him with his hips canted forward, legs apart, and Sebastian kneeling in between them.

Stefano’s first reaction is to sit back in the chair, but Sebastian is now grasping the crotch of his pants. He has his knife in hand again, and if there is one thing that will keep Stefano from moving, it’s a knife that is dangerously close to his balls. Sebastian slices downward along the seam of the trousers until his knife hits the seat of the chair, then looks slightly perplexed. He drops the knife, seizes the remains of Stefano’s trousers and literally rips them apart along the damaged seam. Stefano gasps, both from shock and the raw brutality of Sebastian’s treatment of his clothes. It’s surprisingly effective though. His trousers split all the way up the back, and suddenly Stefano is wondering if Sebastian really does have the balls to go through with this.

Speaking of balls, Sebastian’s knife is back in his hand, and he’s slicing neatly through each side of Stefano’s briefs, thankfully pulling them away from Stefano’s body to make the cuts. He yanks them out from under Stefano and tosses them away completely, and Stefano is left exposed to the open air and Sebastian’s eyes. Stefano’s cock apparently is not on board with the plan of acting unaffected, because under Sebastian’s gaze, it’s already beginning to twitch. Sebastian sheaths his knife again.

Now that the knife is out of Sebastian’s hand, Stefano feels that it’s the appropriate time to voice a complaint. “That was sixteen hundred dollar suit,” he says, looking down at the remains of said suit that are still clinging to his body, though not covering him in any meaningful way.

“Just say the word, and all this will stop,” Sebastian says hopefully.

“Not a chance,” Stefano answers easily. “You’ll have to do better than that.” As he speaks, he shifts backward, bringing his ass back onto the seat of the chair. Sebastian growls in frustration and yanks his hips forward again, then stands up and grabs a pillow from the bed, doubling it over and shoving it behind Stefano’s lower back, so that he can’t retreat any further.

Simply being on display like this, legs spread and with nothing obstructing Sebastian’s access to his body, is already beginning to have an effect on Stefano. It doesn’t help that Sebastian is actually staring down at him now, specifically at his cock, which Stefano is valiantly willing not to respond to Sebastian’s scrutiny.

“Surely you’ve seen one of these before?” Stefano asks dryly, because he needs to distract himself from the heat pooling in his lower belly. “Or do I need to explain what to do with it?”

“I know exactly what I’m going to do with it,” Sebastian says, his voice a low growl, as he seizes Stefano’s cock, tugging it roughly back and forth. It doesn’t feel particularly pleasant at first, but it is contact, and apparently Stefano’s cock is willing to take what it can get, because after a few strokes, he can feel it coming to life in Sebastian’s callused hand.

Stefano rests his head back against the chair. He has no idea why Sebastian’s plan to extract information from him involves manhandling his sensitive areas, but he’s determined to ride it out. Eventually Sebastian will tire or lose interest, and then maybe they can have a civil conversation about untying these ropes. In the meantime though, he intends to fully enjoy Sebastian’s attentions.

Sebastian’s hand on his cock is a little less considerate, grips a little harder, strokes a little more roughly than Stefano would himself, but he’s certainly not complaining. The raw power in Sebastian’s movements is arousing, the way Sebastian is staring at his cock like it’s the most important thing in the world is arousing, and the warm, pleasant feeling just keeps building. Within a matter of minutes, Stefano is fully erect and fighting to keep his hips still as Sebastian continues to stroke him.

Most frustratingly, Sebastian chooses that moment to release Stefano and walk back over to the bed. Stefano can hear him rummaging around in the drawer and realizes that the fact that he can’t see what sort of implement Sebastian is choosing is only adding to the anticipation of Sebastian’s eventual return. This time though, he hears Sebastian uncap a bottle, and when Sebastian comes back into view, kneels down before him, and takes hold of his cock again, his hand is slick with lubricant.

Sebastian grasps Stefano’s cock more firmly now, his hand sliding easily up and down, and the increased pressure and the deliciously wet slide of Sebastian’s hand make Stefano want more, need more. He knows he’s pressing his hips forward to meet Sebastian’s movements, but he can’t bring himself to care. That warm, slightly ticklish feeling is concentrated in his cock, becoming more and more pronounced with each stroke, like a photograph slowly coming into focus. But he needs more contact, more friction, and Sebastian can give him that.

A particularly firm stroke sends a jolt of pleasure to every nerve of Stefano’s body. His hips jerk forward involuntarily, and despite his best attempt to bite it back, a small moan leaves his throat. Sebastian’s eyes snap up to Stefano’s face.

“You like that?” Sebastian asks, his voice deeper and huskier than just a few minutes before.

Stefano has to take a moment to rearrange his thoughts, because the first words he thinks of are things like “fuck” and “please” and “more”.

“I would think that would be incredibly obvious even to you,” Stefano says finally, though even he is willing to acknowledge that his voice doesn’t sound as strong as he’d like and his breath is hitching with each stroke of Sebastian’s hand. This time he is baiting Sebastian, but Sebastian doesn’t take the bait.

“What else do you like?” Sebastian asks, and Stefano swears he can actually feel that voice caress him along with Sebastian’s hand. He has no idea why Sebastian is suddenly so concerned with what he likes. He considers telling Sebastian that there is a whole drawer full of things he likes just a few feet away, but decides against it, because he really does want to keep Sebastian’s hand on him.

“You could,” Stefano groans as Sebastian gives the tip of his cock a hard squeeze. “You could use your other hand on my balls.” There’s something exquisitely embarrassing and vulgar about having to ask Sebastian for this, and Stefano has to tilt his head back and close his eye to combat the head rush that comes along with the words.

Sebastian obliges, moving his other hand to cup Stefano’s balls, squeezing firmly. He’s actually right on the threshold of squeezing too firmly, and Stefano can’t suppress a high, breathy moan, because there is something incredibly erotic about his vulnerability at this moment. He literally can’t stop Sebastian from doing whatever Sebastian wants with his body. He can only sit here and endure, and every squeeze and tug on his balls confirms that. Stefano’s hips are still moving in time with Sebastian’s hand, and he is powerless to stop any of it from happening.

Then Sebastian’s hand drifts from his balls even lower, and he’s touching a thick finger to Stefano’s opening.

“What about here?” Sebastian asks. “Do you like to be touched here?” And that voice, and the pressure on his cock, and even the suggestion of penetration spikes Stefano’s arousal to a whole new level, and he’s teetering on the edge of climax when Sebastian removes both hands from his body completely.

“Fuck.” The word rolls off Stefano’s tongue easily, because he now understands exactly what Sebastian’s plan is, and said plan is ridiculous, but also cunning in a way that Stefano would not have expected of Sebastian. In the moment though, he’s too aroused and too over-stimulated and too fucking frustrated to articulate any of this. He can only thrust his hips into thin air and growl his displeasure at Sebastian.

After his urgent need to come subsides and he’s had a few seconds to collect himself, Stefano speaks.

“It seems I may have underestimated you.”

“Well, that’s as close as I’m going to get to a compliment, so I guess I’m done here,” Sebastian replies, rising to his feet and turning on his heel to walk toward the door.

“You can’t be serious,” Stefano says without thinking.

“Of course not,” Sebastian turns back to face Stefano. “We can do this as many times as you want until you tell me who has Lily.”

Fucking. Hell. Stefano is starting to wonder whether the actual torture session might have been more enjoyable, because being endlessly pleasured by Sebastian but not allowed to climax is starting to sound a lot like torture. But, because he still has some fight left in him and he wants Sebastian’s hands back on him, he puts on his bravest voice and replies.

“Never.”

“Alright then,” Sebastian walks back to the bed, his demeanor cool and businesslike. This time as Stefano listens to him moving things around in the drawer, the anticipation is almost too much to bear, and Stefano squeezes his thighs together in hopes of getting some relief.

When Sebastian walks back into view, he’s holding a thick, metal ring in his hand. Stefano eyes it skeptically, wondering if he should tell Sebastian that it won’t actually prevent him from coming, then deciding to let him find out for himself. Sebastian takes Stefano’s cock in hand and slides the ring over the head. The cold metal makes Stefano gasp and flinch back, but Sebastian holds his cock steady and slides the ring down to the base. It goes on easily due to the lube and the fact that Stefano’s erection has subsided a bit in the last few minutes of talking to Sebastian. As soon as it’s in place, Stefano can already feel the pressure starting to build again.

“See,” Sebastian says triumphantly. “I know how some of these things work.”

“Congratulations,” Stefano says, voice heavy with sarcasm. “I’m thoroughly impressed.”

Sebastian wanders back over to the bed, and Stefano has a few more highly-charged moments of wondering what he’s going to come back with. Sebastian appears this time with the bottle of lube and a dildo that’s roughly the size of an average cock, and Stefano experiences a jolt of excitement, tinged with fear.

“Don’t you think that’s a bit large to be starting out with?” Stefano asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Not when you’ve got that thing in your collection,” Sebastian answers, pointing to the much larger dildo still lying on the floor. Stefano knows full well that he can’t take the larger dildo, but he’s certainly not going to tell Sebastian that. He’s tried a few times, but his body doesn’t seem to be able to accommodate something that size. The one Sebastian is holding is much more reasonable, and the bumps and ridges near the end of it make it one of Stefano’s favorites, but he generally has to start with something smaller and work up to it. At least Sebastian remembered the lube.

Sebastian kneels down in front of him again, prying his knees apart, spreading his legs as wide as the chair will allow, and adjusting his hips so that his ass is basically hanging off the edge of the chair. Stefano feels incredibly exposed, laid open for Sebastian like this, and his erection is rapidly returning. He can feel the little shivers of anticipation running through him, can feel his pulse accelerating dramatically, but he doesn’t resist Sebastian’s efforts to position him. Clearly this is going to happen, so Stefano takes some deep breaths and tries to relax his body.

As it turns out, Sebastian is perhaps more savvy and more considerate than anticipated, because rather than starting right in with the dildo, he lubes up his fingers and brings one to Stefano’s opening, slowly pushing into Stefano’s body. The firm, relentless, invading pressure is welcomed by Stefano’s overtaxed nerves, but it’s also frightening because Stefano has absolutely no control over it, and his body is tight right now. Even Sebastian’s finger feels large as he spreads the lube around inside. When Sebastian introduces a second finger, Stefano hisses in discomfort because the stretch already feels like too much, but Sebastian moves his fingers carefully and uses more lube and soon those fingers are thrusting in and out of him, occasionally brushing his prostate, and causing only the most pleasurable sensations.

Sebastian withdraws his fingers and begins to lubricate the dildo, and Stefano can feel his heart pounding, can feel the pressure from the blood trapped in his cock, because he doesn’t feel ready to take it, but in a couple of seconds that’s not going to matter. He lets his head fall back against the chair again, closes his eye, and wills himself to relax. Sebastian places one hand on Stefano’s thigh.

The slick, blunt head of the toy presses against his opening, but stops there. Stefano is still preparing himself for the inevitable penetration, so he waits a few seconds before he opens his eye to inquire what exactly Sebastian thinks he’s doing. When he does, Sebastian’s eyes are trained on his face and as soon as they make eye contact, he feels the dildo begin to advance. It’s large and hard and mercilessly pressing forward, forcing his body open around it, and the way he feels himself stretched open is terrifying and exhilarating and almost too much to process.

Stefano’s eye is still open, focused on Sebastian’s face, as his shoulders and chest heave with the exertion of holding still, because all of his instincts are to jerk back, away from the object invading his body. Then the ridges at the end of the toy rub across his prostate, and everything else is forgotten in the white-hot jolt of pleasure, and he’s letting out a very undignified moan and pressing his hips toward Sebastian again.

“That’s right,” Sebastian says, dragging the toy across his prostate again, “Just sit back and enjoy.”

“Fuck…you,” Stefano forces out through gritted teeth, because clearly his enjoyment is not the primary objective here. He wants to say more, to make some kind of threat, but each movement of the toy inside his body produces another spike of pleasure, shatters his focus, causes his hips to press forward involuntarily, and drags a high, breathless whine from his throat. His cock is rock-hard now, thick and heavy, and rubbing slightly against his belly with every jerk of his hips. It’s not much contact, but even that sensation is starting to become unbearably arousing.

Stefano closes his eye again, focuses on the waves of pleasure washing over him, because maybe, just maybe, he can get himself there quickly and discreetly without Sebastian realizing it. Unfortunately there’s a limit to how discreet he can actually be, since his rocking and gasping and whining are probably giving him away. And, looking at Sebastian, seeing that Sebastian is the one doing this to him, intensifies all of the feelings as well, so he opens his eye again, to see Sebastian watching him carefully.

On the next stroke, Sebastian presses forward more forcefully, driving the toy up into his prostate, and Stefano jerks hard against his bonds and actually screams because it’s too sensitive, feels too good; it’s right at edge of pleasure and pain, and he’s afraid for Sebastian to try it again. But the next few strokes are back to light rubbing, just letting the natural shape of the toy caress and stimulate him from the inside. Stefano’s not letting his guard down though. His body tenses and his breath quickens in anticipation of another rough thrust.

Sebastian is still eyeing him carefully, though Stefano isn’t sure Sebastian realizes how close he is now. The anticipation of intense pleasure/pain is making his cock ache for release and the light strokes of the toy against his prostate are sending little flutters of pleasure through his belly, but it’s not enough. He needs more, needs firmer pressure or Sebastian’s hand on his cock or almost anything to push him just a little bit further.

Then Sebastian’s other hand has left his thigh, and Stefano is almost hyperventilating in anticipation of what he’s going to do next, until he feels Sebastian’s fingertips brush against his opening where it’s stretched wide around the dildo. The sensation is intense, but it’s also light and gentle and not enough to do anything more than cause Stefano to groan in frustration and press his hips harder toward Sebastian.

The teasing fingers continue to explore the outer rim of his opening, not seeking to enter him, though that thought also makes Stefano’s cock grow harder if that’s even possible at this point. Everything feels good and warm and exciting, but none of it is enough to get him any closer to finishing, and Stefano sighs deeply, fixing Sebastian with what he hopes is a glare, but based on Sebastian’s reaction must actually be more of a pleading look.

“It’s alright,” Sebastian says gently. “Just tell me who has Lily, and I’ll let you come.”

Stefano doesn’t trust his voice at the moment, overwrought and over-stimulated as he is, so he vigorously shakes his head.

“Are you sure?” Sebastian asks. “Think about what I can do for you if you tell me.”

Stefano is actually trying very hard not to think about that, not to stare at Sebastian’s lips as they speak those words, not to imagine any other parts of Sebastian’s anatomy. Sebastian’s voice is a low growl now.

“I could suck you off.” He punctuates each item on the list by dragging the toy ruthlessly over Stefano’s prostate, eliciting a gasp. “I could fuck you.” Another stroke; another gasp. “I could get one of your other toys.” Sebastian’s mouth and tongue delivering these vulgar words coupled with the movements of his hands has every one of Stefano’s nerves on fire, and while he wants to give an emphatic yes to all three suggestions, his pride won’t let him. He shakes his head again.

Sebastian increases the speed and the pressure he’s using on the dildo, and suddenly it’s just fucking perfect and then his other hand is moving up to loosely grip Stefano’s cock, squeezing carefully. Stefano closes his eye. He can feel his muscles tensing, can hear his own moans and gasps and whimpers of pleasure filling his ears, and it’s only going to take another couple of strokes just like this before-

Before Sebastian stops touching him entirely and slides the dildo out of his body. Of course.

Stefano is too frustrated and disheartened to even have much of a reaction this time. His hips jerk into the empty air again, and he sighs deeply as his heart rate begins to slow down. The cock ring is keeping him painfully hard, and his body feels oddly empty without something inside it. After several seconds of deep breathing and imagining various ways to brutally murder Sebastian, Stefano opens his eye. Sebastian is standing in front of him, dildo in hand.

“This is inhumane,” Stefano observes.

Sebastian laughs. “Then tell me where Lily is!” Sebastian’s voice is rising, and the strain Stefano hears in it causes him to take a closer look at Sebastian. His face is flushed, his shoulders are heaving with each breath... and he’s hard. Stefano can clearly see the outline of his cock pressing against the front of his trousers. It doesn’t really help Stefano’s current predicament, but it does improve his mood a little to know that at least Sebastian is suffering along with him.

Stefano pointedly glances down at Sebastian’s erection. “I could help you with that,” he offers.

“I don’t need help with that!” snaps Sebastian. “I need to know who has Lily!”

“Then it seems we are at an impasse,” Stefano says, inclining his head in Sebastian’s direction.

“We’ll see about that,” Sebastian says, before walking back to the bed. Once again, the shifting of items in the drawer sends electric thrills of anticipation through Stefano’s body, and he’s squeezing his thighs together again, waiting for Sebastian to return.

Sebastian reappears holding one of Stefano’s larger plugs.

“Oh my,” Stefano raises an eyebrow. “Feeling confident now, are we?” In truth, the size of the plug is a little intimidating, especially when it’s being wielded by someone other than Stefano himself.

Sebastian doesn’t answer, just approaches slowly and kneels down again. Stefano sighs and spreads his legs willingly this time, because trying to keep them closed is certainly not going to change the outcome. Sebastian thoroughly lubricates the plug, much to Stefano’s relief, and positions the narrow end at Stefano’s opening. As he begins to push forward, Stefano wills himself to relax again, to accept the hard, foreign object forcing its way into his body. The stretching goes from pleasurable to intense to almost painful. Stefano tries to pull back, away from the advancing plug, but Sebastian’s other hand is on his hip, holding him in place.

“Sebastian, it’s too-” But before Stefano can get the words out, the widest part of the plug has slipped inside him, and he feels so perfectly full and stretched, like every inch of him is being touched.

Sebastian’s eyes are wide and his mouth is slightly open, and Stefano imagines that he is probably wearing the same expression himself, so he doesn’t comment. Once the plug settles into place, Sebastian removes his hand and glances up at Stefano’s cock, seeming to notice the rather desperate state of it for the first time.

“Does the ring need to come off?” Sebastian asks, his eyes flicking up to Stefano’s face and then back down to his cock.

Stefano fights through the blissful haze of having the plug stretching his body from the inside to respond, “If you’ve suddenly developed a concern for my well-being, then yes, it should come off now.”

Whether it’s a sudden concern for Stefano’s well being or not, Sebastian carefully lifts his cock with one hand and begins to slide the ring up it with the other. This turns out to be a torturous process in itself, because it’s a tight fit due to the fact that Stefano’s still partially erect, and the added blood flow has made his cock extremely sensitive, so that it’s almost pins and needles every time Sebastian makes a move. After several starts and stops and hisses of discomfort from Stefano, Sebastian manages to work the ring off the end of his cock and tosses it onto the bed.

Sebastian turns back to Stefano and adds a little more lube to his hands before grasping Stefano’s cock again, and it is still incredibly sensitive, so much so that Stefano makes a noise almost like a yelp. Sebastian shows no mercy, teasingly stroking up and down as Stefano squirms and whimpers and tries to pull away from the overload of sensation. Gradually though, the over-taxed nerves in his cock become re-accustomed to Sebastian’s touch, and that too-sensitive, ticklish sensation turns into slowly building pleasure as Stefano’s whimpers become more rhythmic, more like moans. Stefano is starting to move his hips in time with Sebastian’s hand again, and every thrust forward jostles the plug inside him, causing a fresh wave of pleasure to wash over him.

With his other hand, Sebastian presses down on Stefano’s lower belly, just above the base of his cock, and the firm pressure there makes the plug feel so much larger inside him, makes him aware of the inside of his body in a completely new way, and it’s so strong that Stefano is gasping for air now. He can feel tears leaking from his eye, but none of that matters because he is so close. The tension builds up inside him as Sebastian’s hands push and stroke and mold his body. He presses up into Sebastian’s touch one more time, chasing his climax, before Sebastian takes both of his hands away and sits back.

Stefano rolls his hips a few times, trying to move the plug enough to get himself there, but it’s just not consistent enough, and the sound that escapes him at this realization is more of a sob than anything else. The tears are streaming down his face now. He can’t take this anymore. His body is going to pieces. His mind is going to pieces. He has to come.

When Stefano directs his gaze back to Sebastian, the other man looks slightly alarmed and undeniably aroused, which tells Stefano that he’s probably not looking very good himself.

“Please,” Sebastian says, voice straining. “Just tell me who has Lily.”

“Alright,” Stefano replies. “I’m ready to negotiate.” He has no other choice. He is restrained, helpless, desperate to come, and Sebastian is his only chance for relief.

Sebastian leans in eagerly. His hand moves to Stefano’s face, thumb brushing tears away in a surprisingly tender gesture.

“You are going to fuck me.” Stefano’s voice is hoarse and he doesn’t care how vulgar he sounds anymore. They’re way beyond that now. “Then you are going to untie me.”

“I will. But first you tell me who has Lily,” Sebastian insists.

“How do I know you’re not going to leave as soon as I tell you?” Stefano asks.

“I’m a man of my word,” Sebastian raises his head proudly. After a pause he adds, “Besides, look at me.” He gestures at his still-prominent erection. “I’m not really in a position to leave right now.”

Stefano nods. “I accept your terms.”

Sebastian takes hold of the end of the plug and eases it out of Stefano’s body, though Stefano still winces as the widest part stretches him open again. Sebastian tosses the plug in the general direction of the bed. From the sound of it, the plug bounces off and ends up on the floor somewhere, but Stefano can’t bring himself to care about anything but getting Sebastian’s cock into him as quickly as possible.

“Untie my legs,” Stefano says. Surprisingly, Sebastian offers no argument, but produces his knife and cuts Stefano’s legs free. He returns the knife to its place and is already unzipping his pants, tugging them down his hips a little and pulling his cock free, and it is the most perfect cock Stefano has ever seen. It’s longer and thicker than most of his toys, and attached to the man who has featured in more than a few of Stefano’s recent fantasies.

Sebastian applies some lube, grabs Stefano by the hips and hoists him up off the chair as much as possible with his arms still attached to it. Stefano wraps his legs around Sebastian’s waist, feels the first press of Sebastian’s cock at his entrance, and then hears the inevitable question.

“Who has Lily?”

Even if Stefano was still considering being coy with his information, the feeling of Sebastian’s cock actually touching him there, about to enter him, is too much, and there is nothing he wouldn’t say to have it inside him.

“His name is Father Theodore,” Stefano gasps. “He’s a priest. I swear I don’t know where he took her though.”

Sebastian nods once, tightens his grip, and plunges forward into Stefano, filling him, stretching him, satisfying him in every way imaginable. Sebastian’s movements are harsh, rough, and convey the same desperation that Stefano feels. Stefano is acutely aware of every detail, Sebastian’s hands gripping his hips, Sebastian’s gasps and groans of pleasure, Sebastian’s cock spreading him open.

Sebastian adjusts his angle so that he’s slamming into Stefano’s prostate on every thrust, and after three thwarted attempts to come, Stefano knows it’s not going to take much to push him over the edge.

“Yes! Sebastian!” Stefano moans as Sebastian takes hold of his cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts, his other hand still gripping Stefano’s hip hard enough to bruise. Sebastian is grunting on each thrust now, cursing intermittently, which Stefano finds arouses him even more.

Stefano is feeling the familiar build-up of heat and energy and pleasure in his body, hoping desperately that he won’t be denied this time. Even in this new position, he still has no control. He can barely move, and he’s utterly vulnerable to Sebastian’s cock and Sebastian’s hands. There’s nothing to do but give himself over completely, let Sebastian work his body like an instrument, like a blank canvas that he is painting with his need and his lust and his power. The pleasure builds more and more, and this time there’s no end in sight. With one more thrust and one more squeeze on his cock, Stefano is coming, shouting Sebastian’s name and spilling his seed onto his chest, as his body goes completely limp and all of the tension that’s been building up inside him for the past hour drains away.

Stefano feels like he’s floating, warm and content and blissfully satisfied, as Sebastian gives several more hard, uneven thrusts, groans out another “Fuck” and goes still against him.

Stefano is only vaguely aware of what’s going on around him as Sebastian pulls out of his body and lowers him back to the chair. Sebastian is adjusting his own clothes. Then there’s a flash of metal and his hands are free, and Sebastian is rubbing his wrists lightly, asking him if he can stand. Stefano knows that this would be an appropriate time to say something, but he can’t begin to remember how to speak, so Sebastian just pulls one of Stefano’s arms over his shoulders and stands him up, then helps him over to the bed.

Stefano collapses into a sitting position on the edge of the bed as Sebastian deposits his “special” drawer onto the floor, then allows Sebastian to help him lie down on his side, head resting on one of the pillows.

“I’m going to get Lily back,” Sebastian says quietly, leaning over Stefano. Stefano’s only thought is of what will happen if Sebastian opens the door.

“Don’t let them back in,” Stefano murmurs, gesturing in the direction of the door.

“It’s alright,” Sebastian replies. “I’ll take the mirror.”

Even dazed as he is, Stefano knows that this makes absolutely no sense, so he assumes that Sebastian is also in a post-orgasmic stupor.

“Sorry about the torture,” Sebastian says, and Stefano gives a little snort of laughter, because only Sebastian would apologize for pleasuring him within an inch of his life.

“You’re welcome to torture me any time,” Stefano replies.

There is no answer, and when Stefano lifts his head to investigate, his mirror is broken and Sebastian is gone.

 

 

 


End file.
